


It’s Too Quiet

by NightWriter93



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Other, Set after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: The last month since the Life Foundation….accident…has brought nothing but loneliness and coldness to Eddie Brock.He was alone again.





	It’s Too Quiet

The last month since the Life Foundation….accident…has brought nothing but loneliness and coldness to Eddie Brock. So much so that he allowed tests and scans he performed in him. After all…Venom was gone.

Eddie blinked at the tabby cat who sat on his kitchen counter. He looked around and found his window closed and his door was locked when he got home. Closing the door behind him and hung his keys up.

“Hey there fella” he grumbled, his voice rough with exhaustion “How did you get in here?” He asked as he took a step forward, he jumped when it hissed at him. “Whoa” he mumbled as he took a step back. He glared as the cat seemed to  _ laugh _ at him. 

“Hey now, I’ve been through some shit. No need to be hostile” Eddie snapped and stared at the cat before he sighed. “I’m fucking talking to a cat waiting for a response” he grumbled and rubbed his face before he headed to his door when it was knocked on. “Don’t open that door, Eddie” he mumbled to himself before he opened it. 

“Hey Eddie, we need to talk” Anne stated as she frowned while standing in his doorway, Eddie sighed and noticed Dan standing behind her, she pushed her way into the apartment with Dan following. “When did you get a cat?” She asked as she noticed the tabby.

“Can’t you leave me alone? I want to sleep” Eddie groaned as he rubbed his face. 

“Well, that’s just the thing Eddie” Dan started as he turned his attention from the cat to Eddie “Your sleep study came back and your body stopped producing Melatonin. Eddie, your whole chemical makeup of your brain has been altered”

Eggsy sat on his couch and slowly blinked at them, he didn’t say anything. Anne huffed “Eddie did you hear him? Being bonded with that parasite-“

“Venom” Eddie cut her off and glared “His name. It’s Venom, not parasite, not Symbiote. Venom”

Anne and Dan glanced at each other before she started again “Being bonded with…Venom changed you; I had…him…bonded with me for that short time and it was terrifying” she shivered “Having something else in your mind, moving your body against your will” 

Eddie just blinked at them again. Dan knelt down in front of him and placed his hand on Eddie’s knee “Eddie. Do you feel any different?” 

“Yeah, kinda” He mumbled as Dan nodded. 

“How do you feel?”

“Alone…and cold” Eddie mumbled as he glanced at them “It’s too quiet” before he stood up “I have to sleep now. You need to leave” Eddie pushed past them and opened the door. 

“Eddie, you can’t sleep anymore” Anne started as Eddie gave them an empty smile. 

“Goodnight” 

Anne sighed and walked out with Dan, Anne turned around and sighed “Eddie-” she didn’t finish as Eddie slammed the door in her face. 

He hunched forward and panted, he grabbed his head and mumbled “It’s too quiet, Ven.” He stood up and headed to the fridge, he opened the door only to close it and open it again “Where are you?” He mumbled before he rubbed his face and closed the door. 

Eddie spent the next three hours pacing around his apartment, mumbling over and over how quiet it was even with the TV on in the background, Eddie finally sat on the couch and rubbed at his face roughly, when he pulled his hands away; he had red marks on his face. 

Eddie stood back up and grunted “Shower, then bed” he glanced at the tabby who didn’t move “Guess your staying. What to call you?” He mumbled as he opened his fridge and pulled out some raw fish, he placed it on the counter and nodded “Serene, yeah” he paused and sighed “I miss him” he mumbled before he headed to the bathroom. 

Once Eddie was showered and dressed he laid on his bed, he just stared up at the ceiling as he counted the seconds. He blinked and looked at his stomach when something heavy landed in it; he blinked twice as the cat who didn’t want anything to do with him, was currently sitting on his stomach. “Hey” he mumbled as he reached out. 

He paused when he saw something flash in the cat’s eye, he sat up quickly and looked down at the cat “No” he mumbled “I must be going crazy” he mumbled as he reached out again “Are…are you really there?”

He waited and frowned when nothing happened “Please” he mumbled “Please be in there…Venom” Eddie sighed and started to pull his hand away when nothing happened, he closed his eyes before they shot open when something wet, yet not, grabbed his wrist. 

He looked down just in time to watch a black slime sink into his arm, Eddie stood up and ran to the bathrooms he looked into the mirror before he touched his face. “Ven?” 

 

“ **Hello Eddie. We missed us too”**

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly. Didn’t think I would write for this fandom... I hope it didn’t suck


End file.
